Heart of Stone
by muddmm
Summary: A legend reborn in a new time. A secret hidden in the mountain. A child's wish awakens a power unlike any they've encountered.
1. Sleep

_I adore Sailor Moon and InuYasha crossovers. This is my first shot at crossover and some things will be AU to fit with how I imagine this story and these characters. I'm hoping it won't be too long because I want to get back to A Neatly Laid Trap (no, I promise, I have not forgotten about it). I own nothing!_

She was tired. So very tired. The kind of tired that seeped into the very marrow of one's bones, making each step heavier than the last. The kind of tired that made one's soul dim and darken – even a soul as bright as hers.

Queen Serenity the II walked the empty halls of her Moon palace, her steps silent, and her heart heavy. So many millennia had passed, so many friends and loved ones gone, so many nights spent only in the company of her memories. And she remained, ageless. As young and as beautiful as she had been when she had first restored the Moon Kingdom and brought peace to the Silver Millennium Alliance once more. But the light of the Silver Imperial Crystal had changed her in the battle with Chaos. The power the Crystal allowed her to wield had made her a true goddess, immortal. Her court, her inner circle, her friends had all grown and aged as Serenity remained eternal. When she had realized that any husband she would take would grow old and pass, any child she may have would die before her… she had released her beloved Darien and given up the dream of their child. Darien had gone on to love her best friend, Rei, and Serenity had watched over their children and their children's children and their children's children's children until the royal line of Mars had died out just like the rest of her darling Senshi.

Only she and protectors of Pluto and Saturn remained.

"Your majesty," called the soft voice of the Keeper of the Glaive of Death. The young woman bowed her head even as her dark violet eyes tracked her Queen.

Serenity turned to face her friend and planetary guardian, her crystal blue eyes revealing the deep exhaustion and loneliness present in her soul. "Haruto," she breathed, her beautiful voice losing none of its lyrical quality despite her sadness. "What brings you to my halls?"

Haruto studied her queen, noting the stiffness with which she held herself in the voluminous layers of pearl-colored clothe. The Queen turned away from her penetrating gaze and moved out to the balcony. She laid her delicate hands, decorated with rings and bracelets, upon the bannister and gazed out at the beautiful blue and green planet, just as she had done when she was a girl.

"We are concerned, your majesty." The Princess of Saturn came to stand a few feet from her sovereign as she stared unseeing at the planet she had given her mortal life to protect.

"We?" Serenity asked, disinterested.

"Lady Pluto and I, your majesty," Haruto clarified. "We have watched you these last hundred years and you are not yourself." As a young girl the Queen had been full of life and love – able to spread her joy wherever she went. She had remained the same even as she took up the mantle her mother had left her, even as she had become more powerful than anyone had previously dreamed she could be. Haruto knew the deaths of her close friends had broken a piece of the Queen's heart but she had carried on, able to love the descendants they left behind just as well. But now the Queen's halls were as empty as her heart and it was obvious this existence had taken its toll on the usually effervescent monarch.

Serenity shrugged, still staring at the vibrant planet. "I have done my duty." Haruto could not argue with that statement. While Chaos still roamed and influenced events among the galaxies – it was impossible to completely destroy it – its power had been greatly diminished and all creatures across the galaxy enjoyed peace and prosperity unlike any before.

"You have indeed, your majesty," the Princess of Saturn agreed. "And now it is time to rest."

The Moon Queen startled and turned to face her friend, her long platinum hair whirling with the sudden movement. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I know you are tired, my Queen. I know your soul aches with the amount of losses and the weight of memories." The sympathy in her soldier's eyes was enough to bring tears to Serenity's own. She had thought to ignore her own pain – she was needed here, to protect Life, and encourage Love and Happiness in others even as her own heart ached to feel their warmth again.

"It is time to sleep, my lady." Haruto reached out with one gloved hand and waited.

Serenity stared at that hand, wanting nothing more than to accept and put down her burden but…"But what if…"

"I will place a geas on you. You will only awaken if someone of pure heart has great need of you."

Serenity sighed in relief. She reached out and grasped Haruto as tears of relief poured down her face.

Saturn had decided to place her beloved sovereign on the planet she loved so dearly. Back on Earth, in Japan, during a time where her resting place would not be disturbed. Queen Serenity was concealed in the heart of Mount Tate, in the spiritual oasis of Murodo, where the ebb and flow of psychic energy could interact with the Silver Imperial Crystal to protect the moon goddess. Deep inside the mountain she lay, enshrined and protected under layers of impenetrable moon glass and carefully woven spells, only to awaken when one of pure heart found her and wished for her to awaken…


	2. Run

Rin ran.

Her short legs, hampered by the tight cloth of the kimono, did their very best as they attempted to carry their owner away from the threat of the deadly youkai behind her. Her bare feet, cracked and bleeding, were numb as she tore through the underground mountain pass.

Her human eyes, unlike her Lord's, were ill-equipped to see in the dark heart of the mountain but her survival instincts must have been guiding her as she managed to duck and turn without gaining too many new bumps and bruises.

She had been picking wildflowers in the field surrounding the crater made lake as her protector, Jaken, watched over her, complaining every few moments about the indignity of baby-sitting a human child. Rin had gathered a colorful bundle of flowers in her lap when they felt the first rumbling from the ground.

Being so near the great mountain, Rin and Jaken had at first thought the sound was a large rock slide. But then a large worm looking youkai had burst forth from underneath the land, scattering clumps of dirt and throwing large rocks into the previously still clearing. Jaken had used his staff to set the creature on fire and it looked as if it had been defeated. Jaken and Rin had crept closer to the foul smelling beast when its burnt shell had suddenly erupted and out poured dozens of slimy youkai. The demons had rushed towards Rin and Jaken and the two had been separated.

Now Rin had no idea where her protector had gone or where she was going. She only knew that she had to run!

Farther and farther she ran until there was absolutely no light and she only heard her own ragged breathing and the cackling laughter of the youkai behind her. Her legs were shaking and she was gasping air as quickly as she could but she knew her body was slowing down, unable to push her any farther.

And the laughter was getting closer.

She prayed. _PLEASE! I just need someplace safe! Safe, until my Lord Sesshoumaru can save me!_

She knew her lord would be able to track her. He would know something was wrong as soon as he returned to the clearing to collect them. Her heart swelled with love for her lord and fear that she would never see him again. Rin knew, no matter how cold he seemed, she knew he cared for her, in his own way. He would blame himself for being unable to protect her.

Rin put on a burst of speed as she rounded a corner, her hands following the smooth curve in order to guide her legs as she remained sightless.

Except…she could see the rough chips and gouges in the rock…and the dirty orange of her kimono…

Rin looked up to see an incredible light flooding the tunnel. It looked almost like water as it rushed down the path, surging faster and faster towards where she had stopped dead in surprise. She closed her eyes against the brilliance and threw her hands up as a shield against the onslaught but all she felt was warmth as the light moved over and past her. Behind her she heard the tortured screams of the youkai and then silence.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Rin lowered her arms from her face and carefully peeked from behind her closed lids. The light was not as bright as before but it still filled the tunnel she was now, apparently, alone in. She looked behind her and could see neither hide nor hair of the youkai who had been chasing her.

She stared blankly all around the mountain path but couldn't sense anything that could be the cause of the light. She continued walking forward, following the light as it dimmed and retreated further down the tunnel. Suddenly, she came upon a small cavern and realized she had to be in the heart of the mountain. Rin gasped as she saw what the mountain was protecting. The light that had been guiding her had retreated to reveal a large crystal in the center of the room. Rin could see the crystal glowing and pulsing slightly as if in time to something…

"A heartbeat," she murmured, creeping forward slowly to see what the crystal held. Rin stared, mesmerized by the beautiful woman lying on an intricate golden stand. She was dressed in a flowing white gown, her long silver hair twining with the lace and beading of her dress, while a small silver crown sat on nestled on her head. Her delicate hands were folded gracefully over her stomach and she appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Rin stared in wonder at the golden crescent moon on the woman's forehead. "Just like Lord Sesshoumaru-sama's," she whispered incredulously.

"Rin!"

She jumped as she heard her name called. Lord Sesshourmaru…

Rin bit her lip and hesitated and she looked back at the sleeping woman. She didn't want to leave her…

"Rin!"

"Insolent child! Answer our lord!"

Backing slowly away from the beautiful lady and her crystal Rin ran towards the sound of her lord's voice.


	3. Stories

It was a beautiful day. Blue skies, warm sunshine, with a slight breeze that danced with the thick green grass on the hilltop on which the band of travelers relaxed. The monk lay sprawled on his back, his right arm covering his eyes and deep breaths indicating he slept while his tajiya companion polished her hiraikotsu, a small neko youkai napping by her side. A kitsune child practiced stances with a wooden katana while his teacher, a hanyou in a red fire-rate robe, and a miko dressed in strange clothes, looked on.

No one would have noticed anything amiss had not the hanyou's pointed ears started twitching. "Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned softly, not wanting to alarm her kit.

"I hear something heavy," he replied. His nose was working overtime to distinguish the myriad of scents on the wind. Suddenly he swore, jumping to his feet, his clawed hand going straight to the sword on his belt.

The peace of the small group was shattered as the band quickly moved to their feet, the tajiya grasping her demon bone weapon and the miko readying an arrow in her bow. They waited in tense silence until –

"But Rin SAW it, Jaken-sama! A large crystal and a beautiful lady! More beautiful even than Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Oh for the love of – " Kagome cried, exasperated, as she set down her bow. "It's just your brother!"

"We don't know what that bastard wants!" Defended the inu-hanyou, his ears flattened to his head as he watched the rest of his group lower their weapons and roll their eyes at his stubborn animosity.

Cresting the hill, another band of travelers came into view. A human child chattering animatedly at a kappa youkai while a two headed dragon followed behind them, the reins of his bridal trailing in the grass. To the right and slightly ahead of the mismatched trio, walked a daiyoukai of immeasurable power, his white kimono pristine and his silver hair shining almost painfully in the sunlight.

"Miko. Slayer. Monk." The Lord of the Western Lands greeted his brother's pack with a small tilt of his head. His golden gaze swung to his father's other son and took in his ready fighting stance. "Half-breed."

The slight was almost enough to have the hanyou unsheathe his Tetsusaiga but he somehow managed to restrain himself. "What are you doing here, you bastard?"

Sesshoumaru saw the unusual miko roll her eyes at his brother's rudeness as she unpacked a metal kettle from her large yellow bag. "Would you like some tea, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hnnn." He would never understand why this human woman was able to show him the proper amount of respect when a fellow son of the West was unable to.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? May Rin play with Shippo-kun?" His ward bounced up to him, eagerly holding hands with the miko's adopted kit. The daiyoukai's eyes darted around the hilltop to make certain it was empty of threats before inclining his ahead in permission.

As the two children ran off, he folded himself down across from where the miko was preparing his tea and rested his right arm on his upturned knee, effectively ignoring his still suspicious sibling.

"Oi! Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing way out here?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not owe you an explanation." He sipped his tea and waited for the inevitable outrage from the hanyou. However, before his half-brother could begin his tirade, the monk came and settled himself beside the youkai lord. A side glance from sharp golden eyes had Miroku settling himself a few more feet away but he persisted nonetheless. "Rin-chan was just telling me the most fascinating story, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Hnnn…"

"What did Rin say?" Kagome asked, curious, as she passed around more cups of tea.

"She said she was saved from a group of youkai by a beautiful lady hidden in the heart of Mount Tate," replied the monk.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha had apparently decided to ignore his elder brother and sat down as far away from the daiyoukai as possible.

"Yes, apparently Rin-chan was being chased by a group of 'wormy-youkai'," the monk smiled at the child's description, "and ran into the mountain to get away. The demons were gaining on her when a strange light raced up through the cavern, destroying the demons. Completely disintegrated them."

"Was it purification?" Questioned the tajiya.

"There was no trace of holy power," replied Sesshoumaru.

The group started, having forgotten momentarily that he was there. He quirked an eyebrow at them and sipped his tea.

"What could it have been then?" Kagome asked, her face pinched in thought. "I don't know of any other 'light' that can destroy a demon."

"Rin-chan said she followed the light back through the tunnel and found a beautiful woman encased in what looked like a crystal coffin. She said the crystal was glowing and pulsing in time with the woman's heartbeat."

There was silence as his brother's pack process this new information. Sesshoumaru could hardly credit the story himself except…

Except there had been something in that mountain. He could sense it. It had felt like his missing limb – he knew it was there against all logical reason.

"Well, I say we go check it out," Inuyasha declared. "See what this light is. Maybe it can help us defeat Naruku."

"Or grab whatever it is before that monster gets his hands on it," agreed the tajiya.

Sesshoumaru observed his brother's pack before noticing the miko was staring thoughtfully into her tea cup. Though strange and clothed immodestly, Sesshoumaru had often found his brother's miko to have a quick mind and possess rare insight. "What troubles you, miko?"

Kagome glanced up, startled, to find the Western Lord's intense gaze focused on her. "Oh," she gulped nervously. "It's probably nothing."

"Hnn."

"It's just," she answered, feeling the weight of the youkai lord's silence. "It reminds me of an old legend my grandfather told me."

"There is often wisdom in the stories our elders pass down to us," remarked Miroku.

Kagome nodded and continued. "He said there was once a beautiful goddess, a kami of the moon, who had lost all of her friends and loved ones. She was so sad and so lonely that she fell into a deep sleep and the stars decided to hide her, deep in the heart of a mountain, so that no one would disturb her rest. But the moon kami made a promise. She promised that if she was ever needed, she would awaken and grant that person's wish. All they had to do was have a pure heart."

As Kagome told her story, the children crept closer to listen, entranced by the image of a beautiful but lonely goddess. "The moon princess granted Rin-chan's wish!" She shouted.

The adults turned in her direction, watching the excited child bouncing on her knees as she relayed more of her story.

"What did you wish, Rin?" Shippo asked.

Sesshoumaru observed his ward. When he had found the burnt carcass of the youkai in the field he had rushed after the scent of his charge, knowing by the disappearing smells he would most likely be too late to save her. He had expected to find her body, had hoped that there would still be enough left of the joyful child that he would be able to resurrect her using Tenseiga, had felt a cold chill sweeping over him. When he had entered the mountain's tunnel his sense of smell had been assaulted with the stench of fear. As he had traveled further towards the heart of the mountain that fear quickly became wonder…and something else. It was not the cold bite of purity that usually felt like steel scraping over his senses. This was much…more.

"Rin asked to be kept safe until her beloved Sesshoumaru-sama could come save her!" She cried excitedly. "That's when the light came!"

"Hnnnn…"


	4. Questions

The land surrounding Crater Lake was riddled with the decaying bodies of youkai.

"Oh! Gross!" Kagome cried, quickly covering her nose. Beside her, his hanyou brother retched, his superior senses catching the smell of rotting demons on the wind. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth slightly and let his lungs fill with a minute breath. It was slightly more tolerable than having his full inuyoukai sense of smell bombarded with the putrid stench.

Slightly.

The group moved quickly around the lake; Rin, Jaken, and Shippou riding on Ah-Un, their faces hidden against the dragon's back as they tried to avoid the stink. It was worse when they passed the burnt corpse of the 'mother' worm youkai – its abdominal cavity exposed from where its children had burst forth from its dying body. "What the hell is that thing?" Inuyasha grumbled from behind the sleeve of his fire-rat robe. Miroku was the only one brave enough to venture closer to its stench to take a look. "I've never seen it's like before," commented the monk. He turned to face the eldest being in their group, his eyes watering against the overpowering smell. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" He questioned.

The Inu Lord shook his head and the group continued on towards the mountain. The farther away from the monstrous worm demon they moved the clearer the air became and they were able to continue on in relative comfort. They managed to cross the width of the lake just as the sun was setting and the troupe set up camp in the shadow of Mount Tate.

"It's strange, isn't it?" The monk mused aloud as the group settled in to their ramen and jerky dinner. Sesshoumaru, having taken one whiff of the processed noodles and dried meat, had moved himself upwind of the group and studied the looming presence of the mysterious mountain. "On the same day an unknown youkai attacks, a strange woman in a mountain makes an appearance."

"Do you think Naruko is behind this?" Kagome asked the obvious question.

"Bastard is behind everything else," the hanyou griped, slurping down his noodles. "Seems lately we can't move a foot without falling into one of his traps." The tajiya and the miko hummed in agreement. Kagome clutched her crystal shards against her chest and thought about the spider hanyou. He had the majority of the shards, and he had more minions positioned in more places, he most certainly had more than enough power to challenge them for their jewel shards.

"What is he waiting for?" She whispered.

Two pairs of golden eyes slanted her way. "Miko?" "Kagome?"

She looked up from the fire to find her friends staring at her. "I…it just seems like – like he's waiting for something. Some kind of sign or-or event or…something!"

The group pondered her words in silence while Kagome put Shippo and Rin down for bed. "Look Kagome-sama!" The girl child pointed excitedly towards the sky. "A full moon!"

The time-traveling miko looked over her shoulder and saw that the moon was indeed heavy and full in the sky, seeming almost impossibly bright. "That's right, Rin-chan. You know a full moon is supposed to bring good fortune to travelers."

The child's face took on a thoughtful expression. "Kagome-sama?"

Kagome paused in her efforts to tuck the pink blanket securely around her charge. "Yes, Rin-chan?"

"Do you think the moon kami misses her home?"

Kagome sucked in a breath and thought. "Well…" if she was anything like Kagome… "I think she probably does Rin-chan." The little girl looked sad for the moon goddess for a moment until Kagome added, "But, I'm sure there's a very good reason for her being here." Kagome finished wishing the children a good night and then joined the rest of the group back around the campfire.

Unbeknownst to her, the daiyoukai had been listening intently to her conversation with his ward.

 _Yes, but is that reason for good or ill? And does it having anything to do with what the spider is waiting for?_

The next morning, the group packed quickly, eager to discover what mysteries the mountain was hiding.

"Okay, Rin-chan," Kagome crouched down to speak with the small girl, "do you think you can show us the path you took?"

The child pondered the thought but then quickly nodded. She looked to her lord for permission, and, at his nod, scampered forward towards the mountain trail.

"Rin remembers she ran straight into the mountain," the girl explained. She had one hand on the mountain side as she walked, skimming over the grooves and channels in the rock face. "There was a side door right…here!" The group paused in surprise as Rin darted forward and seemingly disappeared.

Following his nose, Sesshoumaru tracked the young girl through a fissure in the mountain side. It was not a traditional entrance bur rather a chip in the mountain's exterior. He paused a moment to let his eyes adjust and drew in a deep breath.

"Here," he called. He could smell his and Rin's fading scent from where he had tracked her after the attack. It seemed the lack of fresh air through the passage allowed the month old scents to linger, albeit weakly.

He could also still smell that…something that Rin claimed had saved her.

Leaving Ah-Un outside the cave entrance (the dragon dislike enclosed spaces) the rest of the group moved forward. Inuyasha took a deep breath as his youkai senses tried to sort out what they were smelling. He frowned. "What is that?"

Knowing exactly what was baffling the hanyou, Sesshoumaru replied grimly, "I intend to find out."

The youkai lord moved forward, following the faint but unmistakable trail Rin had traveled previously. By silent accord, his brother took up the rear guard, their superior eyesight able to keep the group moving as they trekked steadily towards the heart of the mountain.

It seemed hours they walked, long enough for the humans in the group to start lagging and for Sesshoumaru to wonder how his ward had managed to evade the youkai chasing her for so long, when they rounded the corner and Sesshoumaru stopped.

A series of crashes, bumps, and expletives told him the group was not prepared for his sudden motionless state. "Yo! What gives?" Inuyasha rubbed his head from where he had crashed into Sango's hiraikotsu and stomped up to his brother. "What the he-" The hanyou's eyes widened and for once, both sons of the West were silent as they stared into the small chamber.

Kagome impatiently walked forward, Shippo clinging to her shoulder. "Hey guys! What gives? What are you – oh."

"Wow…" breathed the young fox demon, his eyes impossibly wide in his small face.

Squeezing from behind her lord's legs, Rin excitedly ran into the chamber and up to the glowing crystal coffin. "Hello again, Kami-sama!"


	5. Crystals

The crystal coffin seemed to pulse brightly in greeting as his ward ran up to greet its occupant. She raised a small hand and placed it lightly upon the glowing crystal. Sesshoumaru darted forward, prepared to remove his charge should the glowing rock or its owner react.

"Thank you again for saving Rin, kami-sama!" Rin explained. "Rin was able to be with her Sesshoumaru-sama again! And Jaken-sama was there too!" Here she leaned forward as if to impart a secret. "Even though he said Rin was annoying because she had to be saved – she could tell he was happy to see her."

This statement seemed to jar the toad youkai out of his stupor. "Hmph! Do not tell the kami lies, Rin-chan!"

"We do not know if she is a kami," the youkai lord stated tonelessly as he stared down at the sleeping figure. Although she certainly did look it…

She was beautiful. Without doubt the most beautiful being he had ever beheld. Her long silver hair, a warmer hue than his own near white tresses, was styled in two buns on top of her head with a delicate silver crown resting in-between. Long, thick lashes rested on soft pink cheeks and Sesshoumaru longed for her eyes to open so he could observe their color. He studied the ornate silk of her gown and the many rings and bracelets on her graceful hands and knew for certain that she was not of this world.

"What?" Exclaimed Kagome. "Of course she is! Just _look_ at her!"

"I certainly am," replied Miroku. "Ow!"

The monk rubbed the back of his head as the tajiya took a step closer to the glowing coffin. "What is that?"

Sesshoumaru tore his eyes away from the sleeping woman to examine the crystal encasing her. He trailed one claw across the surface. Golden sparks of displeasure erupted from the crystal but otherwise no harm could be seen. Sesshourmaru frowned. He raised his claws again, this time dripping with the deadly poison his mother's bloodline had given him. He swiped at the crystal and was immediately thrown back as a bright light and a wave of intense energy hit him.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha cried, immediately unsheathing Tessaiga. "What the hell was that?"

"It seems the crystal is semi-sentient," murmured the monk as he circled the coffin. The crystal pulsed brightly, as if to warn them from trying any other avenues of attack.

"I don't think that's it…"replied the miko. She walked towards the coffin and laid one hand against the crystal, looking at the beautiful face of the woman within. "If the crystal glows in time with her heartbeat…"

"She's alive in there," Sango finished incredulously.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru snapped. "The Jewel."

"What?" Kagome glanced down where her shards of the jewel hung.

"What the hell? They're glowing!" Inuysha stomped forward to examine the shards.

"They've never done this before," Kagome murmured, holding the glass vial up. They had collected nearly a third of the shattered jewel and each piece was glowing a bright, vibrant pink. As one, the group turned to look at the kami in the coffin. Maroku squinted against the light from the crystal, which had seemed to lessen now that travelers were no longer trying to test its strength. Peering into the coffin he reared back in surprised. "The crescent emblem on her forehead is glowing."

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha growled. His grip on Tessaiga tightened, his golden eyes darting from the crystals in Kagome's hands to the strange woman in the coffin. He was no longer curious about the mysterious kami. He just needed to know what he should do first: eliminate her or get Kagome out of the mountain.

"Guys," Kagome called. "I think we have a bigger problem."

Her dark eyes, full of worry, met those of her hanyou protector. "I sense more Jewel shards. And they're coming this way."


	6. Help

_Okay, love that you all are fans of the story, love that you like the story so much that you feel the need to review. DO NOT LOVE all the passive aggressive – or just downright aggressive – comments about taking too long to update or the chapters not being long enough. I have a life, I have responsibilities, I have plenty of_ _actual_ _problems without worrying about updating FAN FICTION. I write because I enjoy writing. I do not publish for the validation. I would be very happy to take all my stories down and just write for myself to save you all from the apparently UNBEARABLE AGONY of waiting for updates._

* * *

Unsheathing Tokijin, Sesshoumaru ordered Jaken to take Rin and stay behind the crystal coffin. He didn't know what the kami wanted or what power was at work in the mountain, but she had saved Rin once and the inu lord had faith she would do so again.

His brother stepped up to his side, Tessaiga fully transformed, while the rest of the party spread out slightly behind them. "How many do you sense?"

"Too many," he replied. "There is only a dark cloud of energy."

"I can feel Naraku," Kagome stated, her bow and arrow readied and the arrowhead glowing with her miko powers.

"I do not want to know what that monster would be capable of with a moon goddess in his clutches," worried Miroku.

Sesshoumaru nodded once in agreement. "We must keep him from capturing her." He did not examine the other, warmer feeling in his chest regarding his reasons for wanting to protect the beautiful kami. It was enough for now to keep her power away from the evil hanyou.

"Well now that hurts," came a dark voice. "You know how I so love to make new friends…"

From the darkness of the cave opening emerged a cold creature, his red eyes glowing and dark miasma streaming from beneath his kimono. "Naraku," Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha," the spider simpered. "You're looking well." His eyes darted around the room, lingering slightly longer on the reincarnation of his beloved Kikyo before focusing on the crystal coffin. His blood red eyes widened. "At last…"he breathed.

"You shall not have her," Sesshoumaru intoned.

Naraku's gaze darted to the youkai lord. "Feeling possessive already, little lordling?" He narrowed his eyes, malice filling stare. "You have no idea what she is."

"And you do?" questioned Miroku.

The spider smirked. "More than your pathetic little myths and legends can tell you. The power of the Shikon no Tama pales in comparison to what lies within that beautiful creature. I've been searching for her for months. I could feel her within the mountain but the geas put on her prevented me from locating her."

"What geas?" Kagome asked.

The evil hanyou smirked. "Only one of pure heart can awaken the goddess of the moon, guardian of truth and love, Queen Serenity."

 _Serenity…_ it suited her, Sesshoumaru decided.

"That's why you sent the demons after Rin," accused the tajiya. "You knew a child would be able to awaken her power if she was in danger."

Naraku nodded. "I had hoped that the brat's wish would waken her from her slumber but apparently the danger was not…extreme enough."

"You can't destroy the crystal protecting her so you need her to wake up on her own," realized Kagome.

"Not gonna happen," promised Inuyasha. He lifted his sword, prepared to unleash his fury on the evil creature, when a flurry of lesser demons came streaming from behind the hanyou. They were a sickening mix of fur, scales, and wings as they came spilling forward. Inuyasha, realizing the cave was too small and too filled with his friends and allies to unleash his more powerful attacks, resorted to hacking at the creatures. The others, similarly hampered, quickly became overwhelmed as the small demons continued to spill forth from behind Naraku.

"There are too many!" Shouted Kagome. She had extended her miko powers around her bow and was using the wood to swipe at the demons around her.

Sesshoumaru growled, cutting through the demons. "No one make a wish for help!"

"What?" Shouted his brother.

"He's trying to get one of us to break the geas by wishing for help!" Cried Miroku. The monk sent a dozen sutras towards a group of demons trying to sneak up behind Rin and Jaken. "We don't have enough room in here to fight them all."

"They will overwhelm you before long," promised Naraku. "Rin, don't you want to help your lord?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at his charge and saw her dark eyes wide with fear as she gazed back at him. The momentary distraction allowed several demons to clamp on to his one arm and he grimaced in annoyance.

"Please, kami-sama! Help!"

"Rin! No!"

The light from the crystal coffin blazed and rushed through the room burning the mutated demons swiftly. Naraku's eyes widened in surprise as he realized the light was surging towards him. The evil hanyou quickly fled as the light continued to rage forward, shaking the very stone of the mountain. Sesshoumaru grunted and fell to his knees, the energy surging around him more powerful than he had felt since his father, the great Dog General, had walked the earth. The rest of his brother's group had also fallen, their eyes closed tight against the light.

All they could do was hold on as the mountain shook and rumbled around them.

And then suddenly, it stopped.


	7. Awakened

_Thank you all so much for your patience. Still a lot of upheaval going on but I'll try to make my updates more regular._

* * *

 _"Please, kami-sama! Help!"_

It was a child. _The_ child. She felt the warm glow of her pure heart. She did not wish for help for herself. Her only thought was for the man who had saved her, protected her, cared for her.

A selfless wish from a pure heart.

Serenity reached out with the power from the Silver Imperial Crystal, wiping out the traces of evil and hate she could feel surrounding her. With the energy from the crystal she purified the smaller demons but she could feel more stirring throughout the mountain directed by their puppet-master. She sent her focus towards the source even as he fled from her power. She stretched her power, chasing after him even as she felt the mountain tremble and howl all around her. If she continued to push she would take the mountain down and kill innocents along with her intended target. Reluctantly, she withdrew from the chase.

Serenity blinked her eyes open.

She saw the moon crystal surrounding her slowly start to dissolve as it realized it's Queen no longer needed it's defense. Slowly she sat up, the rustling of her skirts loud in the silence of the cave, and glanced at her surroundings.

A small girl child and an imp huddled behind the stone base of her tomb. She smiled kindly, recognizing the pure heart of the child as the one who had woken her. "Hello, Rin-chan."

The toad demon promptly fainted. The sound of his staff striking the stone seemed to shake everyone from their stupor and Serenity found herself gazing at the pointed end of a large sword. "Who the hell are you lady?" She followed the point of the sword up to its owner and couldn't help the squeal of delight that escaped her. Ignoring his glare she reached for one tufted ear and cooed. "So soft!"

The woman by his side gave a soft laugh as the disgruntled hanyou moved out of the kami's reach. "I'm glad to see even kami's aren't immune to the cuteness of his ears!" Serenity glanced over at the miko and had to do a double take. "Rae?"

She looked very similar to her fire senshi and when Serenity reached out with her senses she could see the same mystic powers her friend once possessed but the heart of Mars did not reside within this miko. Not a reincarnation then, but most likely a descendant of some kind.

"No, kami-sama, my name is Higurashi Kagome." The miko gave a small bow. "And these are my companions, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku." As she introduced the tajiya and monk they each bowed but the hanyou only grunted, though at least he had lowered his sword.

"This is my son, Shippo," Kagome gestured to the fox hiding shyly beneath her hair. "And you know Rin-chan, though the toad demon is called Jaken." Serenity smiled once again as Rin snuggled closer against her legs. "And this is Prince Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands." Serenity looked up from where she was stroking Rin's dark hair and gasped. Standing behind the large group was a handsome inu demon and the beauty and power pouring from his person took her breath away. He gazed at her with molten golden eyes and Serenity felt herself falling into their depths. He examined her for a moment before inclining his head. "Kami-sama."

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she returned his greeting. She gazed around at each member of the strange group, their faces lit from within with wonder and curiosity, before asking, "I don't suppose you have any food?"


	8. The Past

The group watched with a combination of horror and amazement as Serenity devoured the pile of dumplings they had purchased for her at a roadside stand. A small pile of kindling that had formerly held dozens of the meat and bean odangos sat next to the regal woman as she munched happily on her treat.

"I had forgotten how good these were!" She cried happily. "The feudal era wood smoke definitely changes the flavor."

"Feudal era?" At the phrase, Kagome perked up. Why would she call it the feudal era unless…

"Oh, that's right! You're from my time – well, what was my time." Serenity threw another empty kabob onto the pile and motioned for the tanuki cook to bring another round. "Are you sure you all don't want any?"

Miroku cast a nervous glance at their dwindling coins. "That is quite alright kami-sama. Do not trouble yourself with – " A soft, bejweled hand curled over his own as he counted out their remaining coins. He looked up and froze. This close, the moon goddess's beauty was unparalleled; she gazed at him with eyes the color of an early night sky, their indigo color only broken by pinpricks of silver. "Sohei-sama, I would never ask you to burden yourself with my care. Do not worry yourself over the cost of food. Please, if you are hungry, it is my honor to provide."

Miroku nodded, dumbfounded, as both Inuyasha and Shippo hooted with glee and rushed towards the odango stand to order more food. Kagome was the only one who noticed the worried look on Sango's face and the murderous glance Sesshourmaru sent the pair's clasped hands.

"Kami-sama, what did you mean 'your time'?" Kagome asked quickly, hoping to divert the inu lord's anger.

Serenity glanced up at her fellow time-traveler and settled back in to her seat, slightly amused at the befuddled expression on the monk's face when the hanyou thrust a stack of dumplings at him.

"It is a long tale, traversing several times in fact."

And so she began her story, starting with her first life as the Moon Princess and the destruction of her kingdom at the hands of Queen Beryl. "I did not know it then, but it was Chaos that had influenced Beryl. It had latched on to the hurt and jealousy in her heart created by the rejection of Endymion. The greater her hate grew the more power both she and Chaos gained from the destruction."

"So your mother, the first Queen, sent you to live on earth?" Sango questioned tearfully.

Serenity nodded, her own pain at the recovered memories having softened over the years. "Yes, she saw it as the only chance that our lives and the future of the Imperial Silver Kingdom could be saved. On earth, in the future, she hoped we would be able to grow up peacefully."

"But your awakening also awakened Chaos," intoned Sesshoumaru.

Serenity nodded gravely. "Yes," she admitted. She clenched her hands tightly in her lap. "At the time, between all the new enemies and battles, I could not see why my home was always being targeted. But it is because Chaos could sense the light of the Silver Crystal. It kept sending adversaries to find us, me." She spoke about defeating Beryl, then her encounter with the twins from the Tree as well as Darien's childhood friend, Fiore. "For a time there was peace," she smiled. "And then a girl fell out of the sky…"

She glanced over at Rin and beckoned the child over to her. Carefully placing the little girl in her lap she talked about meeting her daughter for the first time and discovering her destiny to become Neo-Queen Serenity. She divulged Prince Diamond's obsession with her future self and how that had sparked the Dark Moon Kingdom's attempts to kidnap her in modern Japan. "I will never forget the way he looked at me," she whispered. "His eyes were like fire and ice…"

"What happened to kami-sama's little girl?" Rin questioned.

"Yes, did you marry Tuxedo Mask and become Neo-Queen Serenity?" Shippo asked eagerly, leaning forward in his mother's arms.

Though he would not admit it, the Lord of the West was also eager to hear her answer. He would not object to another's pup but if the kami was promised to another…he did not wish to begin their courtship fighting a rival who owned her heart.

Serenity shook her head, smoothing down Rin's frizzy hair. "No, that future was not meant to be either it seemed." Now she came to the part of her tale where Chaos finally found her. "Galaxia had once been a kind and proud warrior but she took too much of a burden on herself," she explained sadly. "Chaos took advantage of her loneliness, twisting her heart into thinking she was feared – that she was not isolated but had been excluded because of her power. In order to drive Chaos from her body and from this planet…"

She set Rin aside and gestured to her heart where a faint flow could be seen.

"You merged with the Silver Imperial Crystal," Miroku guessed, leaning forward. He reached out a curious finger but was smacked down by Kagome, who gestured to the identical stone expressions on Sango's and Sesshoumaru's faces. Sheepishly, he withdrew his hand, giving the kami an apologetic look.

Serenity nodded. "No one from the Royal line had ever done so; while my mother was called the goddess of the Moon, it was not a true naming. But when the Crystal and I became one I stopped aging, my powers grew even greater as did those around me, and I became a true immortal." She looked over to the inu-lord, knowing he would understand her reasoning better than anyone else there. "I would have had to watch my husband and daughter die and they would have had to watch me stay the same. So, I chose to let that dream go."

"That doesn't really explain why you were locked in a crystal coffin inside a mountain though," commented Inuyasha.

"Sit."

"Ow! Dammit Ka-!"

"Sit!"

"OW! STOP THAT!"

Serenity giggled but then gestured curiously to the hanyou's beads. "I have never seen a subjugation necklace so powerful. How did this come to pass?"

"That too is a long tale, Kami-sama," Miroku began, folding his hands into his voluminous sleeves. "And it also traverses several time lines; most notably Kagmome's."


	9. Midoriko

_So, this may or may not make sense to some people. I'm just a big anti-Kikyo person and I'm a big fan of this plot twist._

* * *

"So, I've been traveling back and forth through the well and trying to find the rest of the pieces," Kagome finished.

Serenity leaned forward to examine the purified shards of the Shikon Jewel. "The Jewel shards owned by this Naraku? They carry his miasma?"

The miko nodded. "Yes, I seem to be the only one able to purify them."

Serenity titled her head, thinking about the link between the creator of the jewel shards and the time-traveling miko in front of her. "Is the un-dead Priestess, Kikyo, able to purify them as well?"

Inuyasha looked away at the mention of his tainted first love while the tajiya shook her head and answered for the group. "We think because she's…stealing souls to sustain herself that her miko powers have been corrupted. She doesn't taint the jewels but she can't purify them like Kagome-san can."

"Yet you still believe Kagome is her reincarnation?" Serenity asked thoughtfully.

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't she be? Just look at her," responded the hanyou irritably.

The moon goddess did glance towards her new friend and noticed her downcast expression and the slight sheen of tears in her eyes. _An old wound._

"Well, several things just don't make sense," Serenity said, slowly, holding up one finger. "One, you said that Kikyo was able to come back to…life."

"With a piece of Kagome's soul," added Shippo.

Serenity nodded at the young fox demon. "Right, but if Kagome were a true incarnation, Kikyo would not have been able to have been brought back from the underworld because, well –

"She would not have been there in the first place," finished Sesshoumaru.

"Right," Serenity nodded. There was silence as the group processed this information. "Secondly, Kagome is able to purify the jewel shards while Kikyo is not. The only other person who was able to do that was the Jewel's creator, Midoriko."

"You – you think I'm related to Midoriko?" Kagome asked hesitantly. Serenity nodded.

"But what about the Jewel having been stored in her body?" Questioned the monk. "Isn't that because Kikyo burned the Jewel with her body when she died?"

"No," Serenity replied, her long hair shaking with her head. "The Jewel is not able to be destroyed so easily – as you have seen. It would have returned to is creator."

"Midoriko," affirmed the tajiya.

"But that's crazy! Because if the Jewel went back to Midoriko then why did Kagome have it in her body?" yelled the hanyou.

"I believe it is because Kagome is not Kikyo's reincarnation – but Midoriko's."

Inuyasha erupted from the ground and stomped over to the stunned miko. "Bullshit! How come she looks JUST. LIKE. KIKYO then?"

Serenity shrugged delicate shoulders. "Most likely they come from the same family line. You need not be related to the person you are the reincarnation of. Here," she collected a small bowl filled with water from the shaking tanuki and settled once again amongst her new group. She closed her eyes and called upon the deep waters of Neptune as she waved a hand over the water. She heard gasps and looked down to see the exact likeness of her dear friend Rei reflected in the bowl.

"She – she looks just like me," breathed Kagome as she bent her head closer.

Serenity nodded sadly. "My loyal senshi Rei, the Guardian of Mars. She was a miko as well. I believe you are mostly likely a descendant of her line."

"Could Kagome-san – " started Miroku as he looked back and for the between the image in the bowl and the miko.

"No," interrupted the Moon Queen. "Mars' fire does not burn within Kagome, but she shares the same psychic and spiritual powers as my dear friend." She turned towards the young woman. "Rei was able to read the future in the temple fires – fire was her medium. I believe if you mediated and practiced, you could do the same. Either with fire or some other element."

"Really?" Kagome questioned, excitedly.

"NO!" Shouted Inuyasha. "No, no, no, no! She is Kikyo not Midoriko! We've known that all along! Even Naraku said so!"

"Inuyasha – " Began Miroku patiently. But he was cutoff once again by the hanyou's cries of denial. The travelers watched, shocked, as his red fire rat robes disappeared into woods.

Serenity heard muffled crying and turned her attention back to Kagome. "Kagome-san?"

"I don't understand," the miko sniffled pitifully. "I – I don't understand why he can't just love me…for me…"

Heartbroken and without answers for her new friend, the Moon Queen could only hug her tightly and stroke her hair.

Sesshoumaru watched the women closely for a moment before walking slowly towards the direction his half-brother had run.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Questioned Jaken, nervously trotting after his master.

Without a backwards glance, the Lord of the West ordered his steward to stay and stand guard over his charges before gliding silently into the woods.


	10. Brothers

Even as he ran, Inuyasha could admit to himself this was not the best solution to his problem. Yelling and storming off like he did would only make things worse between him and Kagome. Kikyo had been a specter between them long before her hollow presence had been brought back to life by the kuro miko. He just couldn't seem to get over this – this block! Or whatever you wanted to call it.

"I'm an emotionally stunted moron," he muttered to himself, letting the sweat dry on his skin as he stared up at a large pine tree.

"That is the first sensible thing I have ever heard you say," came a laconic voice from behind him.

He ignored his older brother. Well, as much as he could anyway. "What do you want, you bastard?"

"As I have told you many times, it was you who were born out of wedlock, half-breed."

It was too much. Naraku, discovering the Moon-kami, this news about Kagome and Kikyo. "What the hell is your problem with me?!"

Sesshoumaru stared at his half-brother, seeing an exact likeness of his father. What would the Inu no Taisho have thought of his two sons? "You have no discipline. You are a son of the Great Dog General, a child of the Western Lands, one of the most powerful hanyous I have ever encountered, and you piss on your legacy like a newly whelped pup. Why would I be proud to call you brother when you display behavior such as this?"

Inuyasha stared at his brother, refusing to acknowledge the burning in his eyes. "Yeah? And why the fuck do you care all of a sudden?"

Sesshourmaru looked away from his little brother. "I may have...neglected my duties as part of your pack in the past. But I am here now. And for us to succeed in defeating Naraku it is imperative that you develop your full potential."

Inuyasha continued to examine the daiyoukai, trying to sense if this was some kind of trap and desperately attempting to suppress the voice in his head that had always wanted this chance with his big brother. "You think I have potential?"

Sesshoumaru looked vaguely insulted. "You are the son of my father, blood of my blood, my pack mate. Any who dare disparage the sons of the west will answer for it – even you."

Inuyasha's iron control finally broke. "She has to be Kikyo," he whispered desperately. "I can't – I can't betray her again."

Sesshoumaru examined his little brother. "You think, that by loving another, you are betraying the undead miko?"

"I promised her, I promised her that we would be together forever. Through life and death. But if Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation…"

"You have kept your promise," finished the older inu.

Inuyasha hung his head and felt the tears fall out of his eyes. "I've never broken a promise."

Sesshoumaru hesitated briefly and then glided forward. He placed his one hand on top of his brother's head and tried not to smirk when those damned ears twitched at the unfamiliar gesture. "The Kikyo you made that promise to no longer exists, little brother. You must accept this. If you do not, you will ruin not just one life, but two."

Serenity watched from the tree line as the two brothers talked and playfully bantered, for the first time the atmosphere around them one of familial camaraderie. "You should be proud, Taisho-sama," she whispered to the presence at her side. "Your sons are good men."

"You will make them better," he responded before slowly fading into the mists. Serenity continued to examine the formidable daiyoukai, a warmth blossoming in her heart that she hadn't felt sense the death her Prince. "Perhaps, they will make me better too."


End file.
